


Sonic and Tails Steamy Night

by TailsTheFox



Category: Sonic X, Sonic the Hedgehog: The Animated Series
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9686783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TailsTheFox/pseuds/TailsTheFox
Summary: The love between Sonic and Tails has no bounds, and when Shadow and Knuckles get in the mix the nights just getting started.





	

Part 1  
Well me and Sonic were watching TV and I squirmed cuz I got a bit horny and he saw my fur sticking up. He cud tell that I was so he laid me on the bed and he said he would be gentle. He took his d out and went in between my tails into my butt and I tightened up a bit as he went in me. I was squirming and tensing up so Sonic licked my fur to relax me. Then he went in deeper in me and I moaned as he thrusted in and out. Then I whimpered and cried out "Sonic I gotta cum!!!" Sonic then said "its ok buddy I feel the same way and its ok" Then we both started tensing up and breathing heavy, our fur soaked in sweat as he cummed in me and when he did I cummed all over the bed. Then he said good job and I love you. Then we kissed and cuddled before falling asleep in each others arms. 

Part 2  
Last night i had a bad dream and i woke up crying. Sonic asked me what was wrong and i told him i had a bad dream and that i couldn't sleep. Sonic said its ok lemme try something that will help u fall asleep. He pulled the covers off the bed and he went to my feet. He then put himself between my tails and started eating out my butt. I squirmed and moaned for a while then got used to it and said it felt good. As he was eating me out my fur started sticking up and i started shaking a bit. So Sonic poked up from my tails and saw my fur sticking up so he smiled and said i was ready. I said nervously ready for what? Sonic then rubbed my stuck up fur till my 2 dicks came out. He then started rubbing them and pulling the 2 foreskins back to show my hard heads. Sonic then smiled and had a big grin on his face and he sucked one dick and rubbed the other. I grimaced and moaned as i grew to my full hornyness. Sonic sucked and rubbed me til i started squirming a bit. He asked what wrong? I told him Sonic, i gotta cum soon. He then said oh its ok just a bit longer then ull cum ok? I nodded my head as he went back down on me. He then deep throated both of my dicks and i groaned and spasmed and i screamed out SONIC IM CUMMING!!!!!!!!!!!! My cum then shot out of both my dicks like a laser as i came all over Sonics face. My dicks then went soft and went back under my fur. I was sweating alot as sonic tucked me back in bed and we cuddled as he said good job. Then as i was closing my eyes to go to sleep I told Sonic I love you. Sonic then said I love you too Tails as i closed my eyes and fell asleep. 

Part 3  
Me and Sonic went out and i had to go to the bathroom. Sonic came in with me and he went too. As we were going he peeked over and saw me peeing out my dicks and my 2 pee streams hitting the urinal. He said Tails thats hot and i said oh uhh thanks Sonic. Then as i was finishing up he hugged me from behind and i shuddered a bit. He rubbed my fur til it stuck up and my dicks grew to fullness. As he rubbed and went in my butt from behind i moaned and said ugh Sonic ughhh go deeper. He then pushed his fullness into me and i moaned with pleasure. He then played with my balls while he rubbed my dicks. As i started cumming i felt wetness in me as he shot his load into my butt as i came all over the urinal with 2 puddles of cum. We then made out as we got soft and dried ourselves off then we went on with our day holding each others hand. 

Part 4  
As Sonic goes deep inside me i whimper and say Sonic ugggh ur going too deep can u pull out? He then pulls out a bit and squirts some lube in me. I shudder as it feels cold in my butt and i wince as he goes back in me deeper and deeper. That better? he says. Yea, fill me up, i say. Then he thrusts in and out of me as i moan and jerk my dicks, one in each hand. I precum a bit as he rubs and licks my fur. He sees my precum land on the bed so he says keep going Tails i know u can do it buddy ur almost there. I growl a bit as i rub my dicks harder and faster and harder. He then thrusts faster and faster as i moan and breath heavy moaning with each thrust. He then says Tails are u ready? I nod my head and he takes a dildo and rams in it me. I scream as i cum all over the bed as he cums all over me. I lick the cum off me as he licks the cum off my dicks. We hug and he tickles me til i take my nap with him snuggling with me from behind. 

Part 5  
As I was taking my bath i started cleaning my fur wen sonic walked in. I covered my dicks up and said umm sonic can u not look I umm I gotta clean my foreskins. He says ok buddy and he turns around. I growl and moan as i rub my dicks thinking about him. He hears me and turns around. He asks if im horny and i blush. He gets in the tub with me and says ok its ok tails all u gotta do is ask. I lean back as he pulls back my foreskins to reveal 2 soft heads. Well well he says we gotta get u hard. He starts rubbing my fur and putting his finger in my butt. I squirm and growl a bit wen he fists me. I start to grab at my dicks but he stops me and says no bad tails ill rub u hard. He starts sucking on one dick as he pulls out of my butt and rubs the other one. I squirm and tense up as he rubs and licks me. I quiver wen he licks my heads and squirm as i precum and he licks it up. He cuddles with me as I start to cum all over the tub. I burry my head in sonics arms and let out a long moan and i start screaming as i orgasm and shoot strings of cum. We then wash each other and make love before sleeping on the bathroom floor using my tails as covers and we kiss passionately till we fall asleep caressed in each others arms. 

Part 6  
I was on the toilet and i was having trouble pooping and i started crying cuz i was frustruated. Sonic heard me crying and he walked in and asked wat was wrong. He said you having trouble going Tails? and i nodded my head. He came over and hugged me as i was groaning as i pushed. He then got on his knees in front of me and told me to keep pushing while he made the pain go away. He rubbed my dicks til they were straight up as i moaned and pushed. I told him i was close and that i had to poo bad so he started sucking my dicks. I moaned and groaned as he sucked on me. Then he sat on me and put my dick in his butt and as he went up and down i screamed out AHHH SONIC IM GONNA CUM IN UR BUTT!!!!!!! As my cum shot into sonic tight butt i scream and pushed and i finally got my poop out. After he got off me i peed and he cleaned my dicks and foreskins then he wiped my butt and hugged me. Then i washed my hands and we went to go watch TV. 

Part 7  
Me and sonic were in our bed and he was petting me. As i purred with delight i asked sonic wat was in the bag he had near the bed. He said its something i wanna try with you. I said ok and i nuzzled the bed with my nose. Sonic got the bag and took out a bunch of beads. I asked him uhh sonic what are those? Anal beads Sonic said. I whimpered a bit and he said oh it will be ok as he got on the bed. He said Tails wanna put em in me, as he fingers himself and lubes up the beads. I said ok as i shuddered and my fur stuck up. He gave me the beads and started to put them up his butt. He said ughhh Tails go in deeper ughhhh yea put it in there deeper deeeper!!!!! as he moaned and squirmed. He then started rubbing his dick as i hump against the bed. He groans and says Tails im gonna cum and i wanna cum all over you. I say ok but can u help me cum? Sure he says as he starts rubbing one of my dicks and rubbing his dick. He then says ok Tails as soon as im about to cum i want you to pull the beads out as fast as u can. Ok i said as i moan with pleasure and start precumming. I then yell out SONIC IM GONNA CUM ALL OVER YOU!!!!! as my cum shoots out of my dicks and lands all over Sonic. He then says TAILS PULL IT OUT AND UR GONNA GET WET REAL SOON!!! Then i pull out the beads and sonic screams as he cums all over me covering me in his sticky warm cum. We then are panting and our fur is sweating as we hug each other and make out. Then we get in the shower and clean the cum off each other before getting in bed and cuddling til we fall asleep side by side hugging each other. 

Part 8  
Me and Sonic invited Knuckles over for a sleepover. When we were watching TV Sonic started petting me and i purring. Seeing this, Knuckles joined in and started petting me to. As this was going on i squirmed and felt my fur stick up. Sonic then said Knuckles hes getting horny lets help him out!!! They walked me to the bedroom and i laid on the bed as Sonic rubbed both my dicks and pulled the foreskins back and knuckles was licking his lips. Then Knuckles started rubbing one dick as Sonic rubbed the other. As i moaned and squirmed i said more, more!! ughh it feels soo goood!!! Then they started sucked on my tails and fingering each others butts. They fingered each other with one hand while fingering me with the other as they sucked me hard and deep. Then i shouted U GUYS UGHH I CANT HOLD IT IM GONNA CUM!!!! then Sonic and Knuckles said UGHH TAILS THIS IS GONNA BE MESSY as they came all over me and screamed. Then i screamed AHHHHHHH I GONNA CUMMM!!!!!!!!! as cum shoots out my dicks all over Knuckles and Sonic who lick it up with glee. Then after a break Kunckles went in Sonic and Sonic went in me as i rubbed my dicks. We came at the same time screaming and squirming as we felt the cum fill our butts with warm sticky cum. Then we showered and cleaned each other and fell asleep hugging each other with Sonic and Knuckles using my tails as covers. 

Part 9  
Thanks to Metacrisis for writing. It was dusk. Tails was sitting on an uprooted tree, staring at the Lake of Rings. It was the place Tails would often come if he felt that strange romantic yet lonesome feeling, which could only reuinte with the beauty of the Knothole sunset. Tails felt happy and sad at the same time. This morning, the fox had woken up in the arms of a pink hedgehog lady. He remembered one of the strangest yet best nights and dreams he ever had, visited by an ancient spirit who granted him a dream. The dream had come true, yet it never happened, though it seemed so real. He had an intimate bonding with his secret crush: Sonic the Hedgehog. Tails couldn't tell for sure, though he believed it deep inside. It was the knowledge of being rejected by him if he ever came out that tormented him from inside. bisexual and deeply in love with his best friend. Love was a complicated thing. 'Hey Tails.' A voice said. Tails heart almost jumped out of his chest and he screamed, looking behind him. He saw Sonic standing there, with a sad look on his face.  
'Oh Sonic... you startled me!' Tails panted.  
'I'm sorry buddy. I've been looking for you all day.' He said. Sonic sat down next to Tails and stared into the sunset.  
'H-how did you find me?' Tails stuttered.  
Even though they hanged out for years, Tails felt very uncomfortable with Sonic being so close to him. He could hear him breathing and his paw was very close to his'.  
Sonic looked at him and smiled for a second. 'It's our secret spot. I already wondered if you still visited it. Do you remember me taking you here almost every week, six years ago?'  
'I was 4, you were 9... yes, I remember.' Tails smiled nostalgic. 'Swimming in the lake, chasing each other, telling secrets...'  
'I just thought... we never been so close together after that...' Sonic said with a blank stare  
Tails got a blush on his face and felt his last comfortability leave his body. Why was Sonic asking him this?  
'I guess... we got older... got more friends...' Tails babbled.  
Sonic shrugged and stared to the sun again.  
'Sonic? Is something the matter?' Tails asked worried.  
'I just... suddenly miss those times, you know? They were the best times I ever had. With you. Now we can get every girl we want without even asking, but the real good time... was just with you alone...' Sonic said. Tails' face became as red as Knuckles. Why was Sonic so emotional at the moment? He never talked so sensitive about nostalgia...  
'Do you believe dreams are a fraud, Tails?' Sonic asked. Tails shrugged.  
'Last night... I had a really strange dream... don't want to give the details but... it showed me who I really want and need.'  
Tails insides boiled. Sonic had the same dream as him. Tikal made his dream feel real too... but Sonic didn't know he had the same dream!  
'That dream just made me realize who I really long for... and I didn't know it for years... untill now...' Sonic moved his head and looked into Tails' big blue eyes. His stare was sincere, but slightly obsessed. 'It's you Tails. I want you.' Sonic said and he placed his hands on Tails' waist.  
Sonic massaged Tails' fur and moved his head towards the little fox.  
Tails was overwhelmed and paralized. Sonic pressed his lips against Tails', closed his eyes and kissed him. Tails didn't move an inch; it was hard to realize if what was happening was real or a dream.  
Sonic placed his hands under Tails' armpits and carried the little fox on his lap. Sonic didn't stop kissing while he stroke his back with his right hand and gently pushed Tails' head towards his' with his left.  
Tails slowly opened his mouth and kissed him back. He didn't know what he was doing, nor what came over him. All he wanted was Sonic.  
Their fingers scraped each others backs; with closed eyes, Sonic opened his mouth and penetrated Tails' mouth with his tongue. Tails moaned and french kissed him back, their movements became rougher and Sonic rubbed Tails' cheek and fur while Tails wrapped his legs around Sonic's body and started moaning with his high-pitched squeeks.  
The two let go of each other and looked in their eyes, Tails' blue into Sonic's green. They panted with blushes on their faces, staring at each other for seconds.  
'The grass is softer...' Sonic panted. Tails blinked and didn't say a word. Sonic picked him up and placed him on the ground. Tails spreaded his legs so Sonic could lie between them. The boys cuddled and kissed again.  
'Our secret spot, Tails.' Sonic moaned while caressing the cheeks of the little fox. 'The breeding ground of our friendship... but I wanna be more than your friend...'  
At the moment Sonic mentioned it, he first noticed his hard cock pressed against Tails'.  
Sonic was much bigger shaped, though Tails' rod was a respectable size for his age. Sonic's dick had the same tan colour of his chest, while Tails' penis was pink, except for his orange-coloured balls. Tails grabbed both stiff dicks with a blush and slowly started rubbing them against each other. A little bit of pre-cum ejaculated out of their glanses and Tails' smeared it all over their shafts with his fist.  
Sonic then grabbed his own dick and placed it against Tails' asshole. Tails squealed shortly.  
'I want you so much Tails...' Sonic whispered. 'Do you want it too?' Tails closed his eyes and nodded. 'Hold me close, buddy.' Sonic said and he penetrated Tails' virgin butt with his glanse. Tails moaned and Sonic licked his finger, spreading his saliva over his cock. Tails opened his eyes a little and whispered into Sonic's ears: 'I love you...'  
I'm beginning to suspect that Sonic might be a little gay.  
Sonic penetrated Tails' ass inch by inch but stopped when the fox started screaming and crying.  
'Oh no, did I hurt you?' Sonic asked worried.  
Tails closed his eyes while tears flowed down his cheeks and shook his head.  
'No... just... do it.' He cried.  
Tails grabbed Sonic's body firmly while the hedgehog looked worried at the little fox, penetrating his full ass. Tails started sobbing and moaning and yelled when he felt his shaft had filled Tails' but completely. Sonic held Tails close against him, his foxcock pressed between Sonic and his own furry chest.  
I'm still horrified at what's going on, but I'm also gravely confused about how Sonic and Tails seem to be having sex in the missionary position. I will fully admit I'm hardly an expert, but I didn't think that was... uh... an option. I AM BEGINNING TO DOUBT THE VERISIMILITUDE OF THIS STORY ABOUT A HEDGEHOG FUCKING A FOX UP THE ASS  
'Are you okay?' Sonic whispered.  
Not even slightly. What? Oh. You were asking Tails, not me. Never mind.  
'Yeah... just... give me a m-minute.' Tails moaned. They held each other tight for a few moments untill Tails nodded.  
Sonic started thrusting forward and fucking his buddy in his asshole.  
The hedgehog pressed his head against the fox's neck and started sucking it, while Tails moaned receiving his big rod in his deflowered butthole. The fox held his lover tight in his arms while Sonic's tummy squeezed over Tails' hard cock, masturbating him in it's way.  
Sonic's head spun while holding his best friend tight. He couldn't remember where this sudden romantic feelings about his buddy came from; he just remembered a dream in which he made love with a female Tails and ejaculated in his sleep.  
When he woke up, he thought about Tails. During breakfast he thought about Tails. When he saw him walking across town, he watched how his two tails swinged behind his butt and thought about how it would feel to get underneath those tails. He had a quicky with Blaze in the afternoon; he thought about how it would be if he fucked Tails like that. Now he finally got to know how it felt, and it felt so great, he couldn't describe it. The only girl that ever made him feel so happy was Amy at the final round of Vanilla's orgy, but even that wasn't so good.  
'Oh Tails...' Sonic mumbled and he pressed his lips against Tails'. Tails kissed him back while squeaking and pressing Sonic's body against his fur, the foreskin of his cock pressed up and down by Sonic's stomach. The hedgehog started to thrust harder and the fox squealed faster, with his high-pitched slutty accent he practiced on.  
Tails' head was up in the clouds. The fox inside him had left his body, since he felt like a real man again while receiving it like a girl.  
He got something he only dreamed of to receive, and now his first gay buttsex was a fact. He loved Sonic so much, no other girl, not even Cream, could top it. He expected it to hurt but it didn't; he only felt love and lust. The fox was enjoying one of the best moments he ever had in his entire life yet.  
'Oh Tails...' Sonic moaned after a while. 'I'm... I feel it...'  
'Me too, Sonic...' Tails squeeked. 'Don't hold back for me...'  
Sonic fucked the fox harder while they both felt the pressure in their sacks building up to the climax. Sonic moaned harder and Tails squeeked higher.  
'I love you, Miles Prower!' Sonic yelled.  
'I love you, Sonic Hedgehog!' Tails cried.  
Sonic growled loudly while his balls compressed and a jet of cum spurted into the little fox's butthole.  
At the same time, Tails screamed and a curvy jet of sperm shot out of his glans.  
Sonic thrusted harder while more jizz filled the fox's butt and Tails cock erupted more semen out of his shaft, landing on Sonic's belly and his own chestfur.  
'Oh... oh yeah...' Sonic moaned and he held his little buddy close to him. Tails did too while the tears of emotion flowed down his cheeks and the last drops of cum dripped out of his dick.  
Sonic and Tails kissed while cuddling with pure love while their genitals shrinked between their fur., only leaving traces of sperm behind. 

Part 10  
As me and Sonic were relaxing on the couch the doorbell rang. Our pizza had arrived and as sonic opened the door he was surprised to see Shadow barge in. He takes one look at sonic and they jump on the couch humping all the while. Sonic moans and shivers as Shadows member grows to baseball bat sized proportions. He groans as he slide it in saying "Ughhh Sonic your ass is too small to get it all in" Eventually after a few minutes of this Shadow looks at me and says "hey tails how about some desert" As i lay down on the couch Shadow slowly enters me with his 8 inch member. I wince and squeal as he fully enters me. "Shadow its tooo big!!!!" I cry as he thrusts in me. Sonic joins in as he goes in Shadows butt and thrusts into him too. After a few minutes i shake alot and say "Shadow im gonna cum!!!!" Shadow then squeezes my dicks and says "Tails you dont cum til i tell u to cum." I whimper as i feel my cum building up and hope that Shadow or Sonic cum soon to get my pressure to go away. Soon after, Sonic starts grunting alot and lets out a "AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" as he fills Shadows ass with cum. Shadow then cums in me and i squeal as he fills me with his cum. Just when i cant take it anymore, Shadow says to me "Ok Tails cum like uve never came before!!" I then scream loudly and cry as my cum shoots out my dicks relieving my pain. I then crawl into bed and curl my tails around me to sleep and as Shadow and Sonic spoon each other and me, Sonic says "Good job Tails. Enjoy your sleep, you earned it" He then kisses me as i close my eyes and fall asleep. 

Part 11  
One day me and Shadow were relaxing when he said he wanted to try something. He laid me on the bed and covered my fur in lube. I was nervous because his size made him too big to fit. He slowly entered me and I squeaked in pain as I tightened my hole. He told me to relax and that he had an idea to help. Sonic came it and talked to me to relax me while Shadow slid in and out of me as i squirmed and groaned in pain. Eventually he went faster and faster as he suddenly tensed up and moaned loudly as i felt his cum fill my tight hole. I then came from my dicks due to the intense pressure in my balls and ended up covering Shadow and Sonics face in warm, sticky cum. Then we fell asleep with sonic and shadow cuddling me using my tails as blankets. 

part 12  
I woke up next to Sonic, my fur sticking up more than ever. I spun my tails slowly to get him to wake up as I pulled my dicks out and exposed the tips. He woke to my heads staring him straight in the face but he welcomes them with interest as he puts both dicks in his mouth and I moan in delight. As Sonic sucks my dicks he sees me getting soft so he forces 2 of his gold rings over each of my dicks to keep me from loosing my wood. I squeal and grunt alot as he puts the rings on but after a while I enjoy the pressure that Im feeling in my cocks as they pulsate and tighten up. After a while I start moaning alot and I scream with pleasure as I pull his head against my fur and shudder and let out a loud howl as I cum in his mouth. My dicks throb and pulse as the juices flow and Sonic swallows with delight. Afterwards he takes the rings off and cleans my heads before putting my foreskin back over them and putting my dicks back under my fur. We then cuddle and kiss as we fall asleep, exhausted after the amazing moments of love and passion. 

Part 13  
It was New Years Eve and Sonic and Shadow were coming over with pizza.They rang the doorbelll and I hovered over to the door. As i went to open it i felt as if something was off. Turns out I was right. They were carrying the pizza boxes but in a peculiar position. They came in and said the pizzas were thick and meaty. I opened the boxes with glee and instead of a little white table in the middle, i saw sonics blue and shadows black dicks in each box. I jerked back and went EWWWWW!!!! I saw they got alfredo sauce on each pizza, they said they made it themselves and that the pizzas needed to be cooled but their members throbbed to much to get the pizzas off. They said i should get them off by hand. I bent over and licked Sonics dick while i jerked shadows member. They moaned with pleasure as i serviced their erect cocks. After a few minutes they both grunted loudly and cummed all over the pizzas. The pizzas were runied but at least their dicks were soft. Suddenly I felt Sonic enter me from behind. I moaned loudly as he opened my little fox hole. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sonic shudder and moan as Shadow plunged his thick long cock right up Sonics ass. As we fucked each other the moans got louder and more intense.Then when the clock stuck midnight we ushered in the new year screaming and grunting happy new year as we all cummed in and on each other. We then cuddled until we fell asleep while watching the festivities on TV. Happy new year everyone!!


End file.
